The present invention relates to devices for feeding seed to birds and particularly to such devices which guard the seed against squirrels and other predators by using a movable barrier.
Among the prior art devices which include such a movable barrier is a feeder described by Ancketill. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,495, which issued Mar. 23, 1993, Ancketill teaches a feeder which is closed by the weight of a squirrel or the like as the animal climbs onto the feeder. A more radical approach was taken by Ricketts in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,750, which issued Dec. 15, 1992. Ricketts"" combination includes a latch which, once tripped by the weight of a squirrel or similar creature, releases a spring loaded door, catapulting the predator from the feeder. Vandiver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,104, which issued Sep. 19, 1989, offers a pole supported feeder, the base of which has small rotatable elements which make access to the feed container difficult for a predator.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved bird feeder which cannot be accessed by squirrels or the like.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder for the amusement of its owner as he observes birds feeding from it and the foiled attempts of squirrels to reach the bird feed.
The improved bird feeder comprises a feed storage structure in the general shape of a short cylinder and a rotating wheel with a cylindrically shaped shell which moves about the sidewall of this structure and in close proximity thereto. A generally drum-like face of the feed storage structure includes a feeding trough which is kept filled by gravity. Funnel-like elements within the feed storage structure channel bird seed to the trough.
The rotating wheel comprises a barrier on which squirrels and the like cannot gain footing; and as a consequence, the attempts of non-flying predators to reach the feeding trough end in failure.
Alternately, the improved bird feeder includes a rotating wheel in which is attached a disk. The rotating disk barrier provided by this combination makes access to the feeding trough even more difficult for squirrels.